When Two Worlds Collide
by Vampirerex1
Summary: The future depends on what we do in the present – Mahatma Ghandi. When two girls inherit a house from their grandfather, they don't realise that said house will bring an adventure of a lifetime for them. Set before the first movie. Co-written with thebloodyrose77.
1. Prologue

**Author: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Movies – Expendables  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own The Expendables; we're just playing with the characters. Sly Stallone and David Callaham own them.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Gunnar Jensen/OC & Toll Road/OC  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **The future depends on what we do in the present – Mahatma Ghandi. When two girls inherit a house from their grandfather, they don't realise that said house will bring an adventure of a lifetime for them. Set before the first movie. Co-written with thebloodyrose77.  
**Title: **When Two Worlds Collide  
**Warning(s): **Strong language, drug references, sexual situations.

**Prologue**

"And so let us commend Wilfred Arthur Charleston to the mercy of god" A voice said.

Rain fell heavily against the ground of the cemetery, I was standing there amongst family and friends saying goodbye to a man, who was to me and my sister, the best person in our lives. He had taught us both the way of the world and had consoled me when I had been hurt in the line of duty. It was thanks to the rain that no-one could see the tears of my sister as I held her in my arms. Our dad was doing the same to our mom and so were a lot of other people. He had been with us for a long time after he'd been diagnosed with cancer, no matter how many times the doctors had said that he'd only had a few years to live, he always pushed past that barrier and proved them wrong. I guess his body got fed up of fighting and he went in his sleep, the best way to go.

I looked down to my sister as we began to say the prayer for our grandfather, she was having trouble saying the words from the shivering she was doing and I pulled her closer to me, rubbing her arm both in an effort to both comfort her and warm her up. Having been in the trenches, I could deal with being wet, but she hadn't been in the army and she hadn't been through what I had been through.

"It's alright" I whispered.

She looked up at me and buried her head in my underarm as she cried; I held her close and continued to say the prayer with the priest.

"God of mercy, entrusting into your hands all that you have made and rejoicing in our communion with all your faithful people, we make our prayers through Jesus Christ our Saviour. Amen" we all said.

We then all sung a hymn and then the priest began to speak again.

"Jesus says: Peace I leave with you; my peace I give to you. Not as the world gives do I give you. Do not let your hearts be troubled, neither let them be afraid" he said.

At the end of that, we all said Alleluia and said the next part with the priest.

"The peace of the risen Lord be always with you and also with you" we all said.

The priest then asked for a sign of peace and we all were silent for a few moments and then there was some more speaking before our grandfather was actually buried, the priest saying the committal.

"We have entrusted our brother Wilfred Arthur Charleston to God's mercy, and now we commit his body to the ground: Earth to Earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust: in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ who will transform our frail bodies that they may be conformed to his glorious body, who died, was buried and rose again for us. To him be glory forever" he said.

We all said Amen and the priest then said the dismissal and we all walked away from the grave with our grandfather's casket and body in. I looked down to my sister and gave a small smile, giving her a small squeeze.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked up at me and gave a bit of a nod and I pulled a semi-dry tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her. She took it and I smiled, pulling her as close as our bodies would allow.

"Just think, he's not in pain anymore" I said.

She gave a small smile and then our parents came up to us.

"Thank you girls, for being here. It would've meant a lot to your grandfather" our mother said.

I gave her a smile and so did my sister, I held out my hand and our mother took it in hers.

"It's not a problem. He was an inspiration to us" I said.

Our mother smiled at us and then pulled us into a hug, before pulling back.

"I know it may be a wrong time, but...your grandfather's will is being read next Thursday, I don't know, but I think he may have left you two something" she said.

I nodded.

"Okay mom, we'll be there" I said.

Our mother nodded and kissed us on the head before walking off to the church, our father then came up to us.

"I'm so proud of the both of you, I want you to know that. You really provided support for your mother" he said.

I gave a small smile and nodded, pulling my sister towards me in a comforting hug.

"We did what we had to dad, besides, he was our grandfather as much as he was your father and mom's father in law" he said.

Our father smiled and pulled us both into a hug too, before walking off. I looked down at my sister and smiled.

"Come on, lets get to the wake shall we?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded and went off towards my car, while I looked back to the grave that was still open, I looked up and gave a small smile, feeling the rain on my face. I then began to walk towards my car. When I got there, my sister was leaning against my car, I walked up to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on then, lets go and celebrate grandpa's life" I said.

She gave a small smile and I unlocked the car, opening the door for her and waited for her to get in, once she did get in, I closed the door and went around to my side and got in, putting my belt on and driving to the house that would hold the wake.

**~WTWC~**

_**A/N: Well, a story that's co-written with thebloodyrose77. Yes, it is another Expendables story and yes both characters will be falling in love with one of the Expendables. Anyhow. I hope this story gets as much of a reception as A Non-Expendable Expendable.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	2. Chapter 1: Inheritance

**Author: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Movies – Expendables  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own The Expendables; we're just playing with the characters. Sly Stallone and David Callaham own them.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Gunnar Jensen/OC & Toll Road/OC  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **The future depends on what we do in the present – Mahatma Ghandi. When two girls inherit a house from their grandfather, they don't realise that said house will bring an adventure of a lifetime for them. Set before the first movie. Co-written with thebloodyrose77.  
**Title: **When Two Worlds Collide  
**Warning(s): **Strong language, drug references, sexual situations.

**Chapter 1: **Inheritance.

As I drove, I kept stealing glances at my sister. She was looking out of the window and it wasn't hard to know what she was thinking. I gave a small smile and concentrated on the road. Grandpa had meant more to her than he had to me, following in our parents footsteps was always something I'd wanted to do and sure, though Grandpa had accepted that, he had still told me to be careful.

When we got to the office, I parked the car in an available spot and looked over at Tamara. I gave a smile and got out of the vehicle, waiting for her to do the same before I locked it. We went into the office and the secretary immediately told us how sorry she was for our loss, I gave a bit of a smile and nodded in a thanks before she led us to the room with our parents and the lawyer. Both Tamara and I hugged our parents before we shook hands with the man and sat down in the chairs opposite the man.

"We are all here to read the last will and testiment of Wilfred Arthur Charleston. All the money he owned went to charity, the stocks he had invested in are to go to his son..." The lawyer began.

He looked at our father as he said this. He then went on to say what our grandfather was leaving to our mother. That four by four that she'd always wanted and his medals from the war, then he came to us.

"To his two wonderful grandchildren Katherine and Tamara he leaves his house and everything inside of it, all you two need to do is sign" He said.

Tamara and I looked at one another.

"I don't know about that...it was like his special place with grandma and I just don't think that...it has been deserted for a long time" I said.

I then sighed and signed the papers and Tamara did the same. I didn't like it though.

"Come on KC, it was Grandpa's last wish that we have the house" Tamara said.

I looked at her, but she gave me that look that always made my heart soften. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, fine, we'll take the house" I said.

After signing the papers, we went back to mine and packed up all our things. Deciding that we would leave for the house tomorrow.

**~WTWC~**

The next day, I woke up early and decided to try and get some things done before Tamara and I went to grandpa's old house. It had been a while since we'd been there and though I could remember him having horses, I don't know about now. He may have sold them, they may have died. I thought about it and shrugged. We'd find out when we got there.

It was getting on for afternoon and I noticed that Tamara still wasn't up, so I went up to her room to find that she wasn't there. I sighed and then walked to the lounge to find the door closed. I shook my head and banged on the door. After a while, Tamara opened it, in her pyjamas.

"You're still not dressed?" I asked.

She looked confused and walked into the room again.

"For what?" She asked back.

I followed her.

"We're going to grandpa's house" I replied.

She gave me a look.

"But that's not until this afternoon" she said.

I raised an eyebrow and picked up a clock, pretty much shoving it into her face.

"It _is _afternoon" I snapped.

She grabbed my hand and pushed it away from her face a little, before her eyes widened as she saw that I was right.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry KC, but I didn't get to sleep until sunrise and..." She began.

I held up my hand to stop her.

"Just go and get a shower and get yourself ready, I'll pack the last of your things" I said.

She gave me a smile and pulled me into a hug, before running off to do what I'd told her to. I sighed again and went up to her room to pack the last of her things.

**~WTWC~**

The car journey was a long one, but it was worth it seeing all of the countryside and everything. When we finally got to the house, it was sunset. We took our things inside with us and by god it was the dirtiest house I'd ever seen. From the outside, it looked like it needed some fixing up and that was when it was almost dark. What'll it look like in the morning? I dread to think. I watched as Tamara walked around and tried going up the stairs.

"Watch it they're old they might not hold your weight"I said.

I then walked into the living room, coughing because of the dust. All of a sudden I heard a scream and rushed into the hall to see Tamara with her leg stuck in the stairs.

"I told you that they wouldn't hold your weight" I said.

I went to her aid and sighed.

"You should be more careful" I said.

I then began to walk upstairs in front of her.

"You know, it smells like grandpa" Tamara stated.

I nodded and looked back at her.

"I know, it feels like he's here with us too" I said.

We arrived at the top floor, safe and sound with no more accidents.

"It's kinda creepy" Tamara said.

She tried to open one of the doors, only to have the handle come off in her hand. I walked up to her and took the handle out of her hand.

"Can you stop touching things please?" I asked.

I then turned to walk off, ignoring her frown as I tried to find something that would switch the lamps on in this place. How odd, the switches were in the middle of the hall. We entered a room that had a bathroom attached and a balcony too.

"This room is mine" Tamara said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, this isn't the only room with a bathroom attached and a balcony" I said.

Tamara shook her head.

"I don't care, this one is mine" she said.

She sat down on the bed, but got up again because of the dust that filled the room. I walked over to the window and opened it, watching the dust fly out. We both cleaned up the dust and changed the sheets before deciding to call it a night. I went to my room and did the same to my bedroom before getting a shower and getting changed into my Pyjamas and getting into bed. I was asleep almost instantly, but being in the army, I'd learned to become a light sleeper.

"KC you awake?" I heard.

I woke up straight away and looked over to the figure by my door.

"I am now" I muttered.

I looked at Tamara.

"I can't sleep" she said.

I gave her a look and then sighed.

"Fine, you can sleep in here for tonight" I said.

I saw her smile and she ran over to my bed, I scooted up towards the edge, so that she was against the wall. She climbed over me, almost jumping on my legs in the process.

"My legs Tamara" I almost yelled.

She got under the sheets, before saying sorry and goodnight. I sighed and went back to sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

**~WTWC~**

_**A/N: Alright peeps, here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. This is my first attempt at creating a co-write, so if it's not my best, I apologise for it. Also, don't forget to check out thebloodyrose77's story, it's from Tamara's POV. So...thank you too...**_

_**- movielover123456**_

_**for your review on my story. Please check out thebloodyrose77's story. And we hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	3. Chapter 2: Cleaning Duty

**Author: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Movies – Expendables  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own The Expendables; we're just playing with the characters. Sly Stallone and David Callaham own them.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Gunnar Jensen/OC & Toll Road/OC  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **The future depends on what we do in the present – Mahatma Ghandi. When two girls inherit a house from their grandfather, they don't realise that said house will bring an adventure of a lifetime for them. Set before the first movie. Co-written with thebloodyrose77.  
**Title: **When Two Worlds Collide  
**Warning(s): **Strong language, drug references, sexual situations.

**Chapter 2: **Cleaning duty

When I woke up it was 4am in the morning, I made sure that Tamara was still in bed as I went downstairs to the kitchen. It was just as dirty as all of the other rooms. I groaned and shook my head, putting the light on, I dug through the boxes that were labelled 'KITCHEN' and found some cleaning sprays and everything. I sighed and began to spray and clean around the downstairs area. I would've put the hoover on, but I didn't want to wake Tamara up, so instead, just settled for dusting and scrubbing at some things. I took the cushions from the couch outside and began to beat them, getting rid of all of the dust before using some febreeze on them and putting them back in the lounge and on the couch. It was lucky that this place wasn't all that big and when Tamara would get up, I could go up and clean all of the upstairs rooms. The bathrooms, the bedrooms and out on the balconies. Later on, I would need to call up a friend of mine, who was in to carpentry, so he could come and fix the stairs. So much money was going to be spent on this house, money that I didn't have and money that I would need to get.

I gave a sigh and shook my head, continuing to clean and tear down the wallpaper as it was coming off anyway. I didn't want to get rid of grandpa's memory and I wasn't going to. I was going to keep the furniture but change everything else about the place. For one, I wanted my room to be a different colour from the cool blue that it was, either a nice warm red or a stunning purple, I didn't know yet. I went to the boxes that were in the lounge and I plucked out my own medals, putting them above the fireplace. They would have pride of place next to the photos of grandpa, mom, dad and Tamara. I smiled and dusted them a little, before taking the mirror off of the wall and cleaning it. Once done, I put it back and heard the stairs creaking.

"KC, where are you?" I heard Tamara ask.

I gave a smile from where I was stood in the lounge and turned to the door.

"In the lounge Tammy!" I called.

I polished the balls that were on the end of the couch and went to the window, opening it and thinking about cleaning it when I saw Tamara at the door.

"Sorry I left you in bed, I wanted to get an early start on cleaning this place up" I said.

Tamara nodded and I motioned her to come into the lounge which she did and then I put my hands on her shoulders.

"So what colour do you think I should paint this room?" I asked.

I watched as she looked around. It was clear that she didn't really want to change anything and I smiled.

"I'm going to keep the furniture, so we'll always have something to remind us of grandpa" I said.

I watched Tamara's face beam at this, she then gave a shrug at the paint question. I nodded.

"You're right, I should go and get some tester pots and some paint cards after I've cleaned upstairs. Why don't you go and get washed and dressed and then, we'll see what you can do huh?" I asked.

She nodded and went back upstairs. I went into the kitchen and got out the glass cleaning spray. I went back into the lounge and began to clean the windows, almost falling out of one as I did.

"Holy shit that was close" I muttered to myself.

I finished cleaning the windows in the lounge and blew a bit of stray hair out of my face. So the downstairs was done after four and a half hours of cleaning. Many people would've given up cleaning after a few hours, but I was used to prolonged times of cleaning. There were times in the army where I had to clean, re-clean and re-clean my boots to make sure they were free of any dirt and all shiny. So shiny that I could see my face in them. I gave a small smile and a sigh, going into the kitchen and plugging the kettle in, filling it up and then making myself a cup of tea. Tamara came down after half an hour and I smiled at her.

"Okay?" I asked.

She nodded and came over to me. I smiled and moved myself back a little so that she could sit on my lap. She'd always done that, ever since she was a little girl and I was little. I put the cup of tea in my other hand and began to stroke her hair.

"I know you miss him Mara, I miss him too. But...we'll always have something to remind us of him" I said.

She nodded and then put her head on my shoulder.

"I wish he was here" she said.

I smiled and then rubbed her back.

"Mara, he is here" I said.

She looked up at me and I put my hand on her chest, above her heart.

"He's just in here" I said.

This made her smile a little and I smiled too.

"Well, how about you make breakfast and I'll go and start cleaning upstairs yeah?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I smiled back and got up, putting my now empty cup in the sink and going upstairs, taking my cleaning things with me. I was careful of the hole in one of the steps, but as I went up, I was sure to bang every single step.

"We definitely need new stairs here" I muttered.

So there was another item on the to-do list. I got upstairs and decided to start in Tamara's bathroom. Cleaning out the toilet and the shower, scrubbing the floor and the sink, before washing it all away and smiling at my work. I changed the light bulb and began to strip the wallpaper off of the walls, the tiles, thank god were still in tact and therefore wouldn't take much to do. I scrubbed at them until they came up pristine and white before going into the bedroom and beginning to dust and clean. The floors still needed hovering, but I would do that once all of the main things were cleaned.

**~WTWC~**

After two and a quarter hours, Tamara called me and told me that breakfast was ready, so I went downstairs and sat down after washing my hands. I smiled at her and then picked up my fork, beginning to eat.

"Tamara, this is wonderful. Remind me to always get you to cook breakfast" I said.

I then chuckled and continued to eat. Tamara chuckled too and we both ate until our plates were clean.

"Right, I'll help with the washing up and then I have to go and finish upstairs. I've done your room, all I need to do in there now is hoover the carpet" I said.

She gave me a smile and I smiled back as we did the washing and wiping up. I then went back upstairs leaving Tamara to do whatever she wanted to do downstairs. But then I thought.

"Mara, the downstairs needs hoovering if you don't mind doing it!" I called.

I don't know if she heard me or not, but I went into my room and started on my bathroom.

**~WTWC~**

After another two and a quarter hours, I had done my room and all that needed doing was hoovering up in both of the rooms. The hallway wasn't carpeted so that didn't need hoovering, but it would need it when I brought carpets for the place. I gave a small sigh and went downstairs. When I got down there, I noticed that Tamara wasn't in. I wondered where she'd gone off too and remembered...she had a job to do while I wasn't in a job at the minute. But it didn't make sense to me, we'd just lost our grandpa, why was she going to work? I sighed, I guess she needed something to take her mind off of it.

**~WTWC~**

After a couple of hours, I heard the front door open and close, that must mean that Tamara was back. I was in the lounge trying to sort some other things out. I hadn't cleaned out the fireplace when I had cleaned up, so that was what I was doing now.

"KC where are you?" I heard Tamara ask.

I could tell by her voice that something was up, she and I were good at reading one another and being the oldest, I always knew when something was wrong.

"In the living room" I called back.

I heard her footsteps on the bare floor and when she stopped I looked up and saw her. She looked like hell. Right, mommy mode.

"What happened?" I asked.

She walked over to the couch and threw herself on it, I went and sat with her and she put her head on my shoulder.

"They wouldn't stop saying shit and then just to make things worse I raised my voice to Bella and she hung up in my face" she said with a sigh.

I gave her a look.

"Why did you raise your voice to Bella?" I asked.

This was obviously more important than me cleaning out the fireplace.

"Because she kept on pushing on me to go with her and a group from the office to some bar tonight" she said.

I then began to absently play with her hair. A night out would help her get over some things and I knew that Grandpa would want her to continue her life as normal.

"Maybe you should go" I stated.

She looked up at me, giving me the best glare she could muster.

"KC..." she began.

I held my hands up and gave a small smile.

"I was just saying, but it's your choice to do whatever you want" I said.

Then she stood up.

"I will go get my things unpacked and then I will take a shower and help you cook dinner...what do you say?" She asked.

I gave her a small smile.

"That sounds great" I said.

She ran off up the stairs and I began to prepare for making dinner, washing my hands and spraying all the surfaces down with Dettol and getting the pots ready. Tamara ran down those stairs like a herd of elephants and I gave a small smile.

"Sorry I'm late" she said.

We both began to tell one another what we were going to do and then we began to cook a lovely home-made dinner.

**~WTWC~**

That night, I was just about to drift off to sleep after reading a good book when my room lit up and I heard what sounded like machine gun fire. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't affect me. I jumped out of my bed and carefully looked out of my window to see a group of men firing at another group of men. I gulped and thought about what I should do. Right, that wasn't important, what was important right now was getting my sister to safety. I ran into her room and began to shake her to wake her up, which worked...sort of.

"What?" She asked.

She got up onto her elbows and looked at me.

"I heard gunfire, we need to get out of the house now!" I said.

I took the blanket from her but she looked at me like she couldn't understand.

"Ok" she said.

She lay back down and began to go back to sleep. I quietly growled.

"No, no Tamara get up!" I whispered.

I gave a sigh and went into her room, getting a cup of cold water and going back into the room, throwing it on her.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

I grabbed her arm.

"Get the fuck up!" I whisper yelled.

As soon as she got up and her feet touched the ground, I dragged her out of her room and began to drag her down the stairs. The gunfire sounded again and she screamed, dropping to the floor in a natural reaction to gunfire. I pulled her up.

"Come on, we have to get out!" I hissed.

We ran the rest of the way down the stairs but as soon as our feet touched the last step, the door burst open and a group of men bundled in. I pulled Tamara to me and crouched down on the floor. All of the men looked and stared at us.

"Get them!" One yelled.

I took Tamara's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Sure I was trained in using a weapon and in fighting, but I had my sister to worry about, a sister who'd never been on the front lines, who'd never even seen inside of an army camp.

**~WTWC~**

_**A/N: Hokey Dokey. Here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did the last one. I'd like to have more reviews for this story, even if it is just on this one or just on thebloodyrose77's story. We're sorry that we left you on a cliffhanger, but we felt that it was what was needed to get you all spruced up for the action that is to come yet. Anyhow, we'd like to say thank you to...**_

_**- movielover123456**_

_**For your reviews on both of the first chapters. If you haven't already, then please check out thebloodyrose77's story. It's just as good as mine. We'd also like to say thank you to you **movielover123456** for following this story, the follows and favourites mean just as much as reviews do. Anyhow enjoy the story and thanks once again.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	4. Chapter 3: Hostage 1

**Author: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Movies – Expendables  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own The Expendables; we're just playing with the characters. Sly Stallone and David Callaham own them.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Gunnar Jensen/OC & Toll Road/OC  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **The future depends on what we do in the present – Mahatma Ghandi. When two girls inherit a house from their grandfather, they don't realise that said house will bring an adventure of a lifetime for them. Set before the first movie. Co-written with thebloodyrose77.  
**Title: **When Two Worlds Collide  
**Warning(s): **Strong language, drug references, sexual situations.

**Chapter 3: **Hostage 1

As soon as we reached the top of the stairs, I felt a hand grab my arm. I growled and tried to throw it off, only to have said hand pull me back. I let go of my sister and punched the guy in the face.

"Run Mara, run!" I yelled.

She ran and I punched another guy in the face. However, this only ended up with several men jumping on me and holding me down.

"Stay still bitch!" One yelled.

I wriggled and fought and kicked and I even went as far as to try and bite one of the men. However, all my attempts seemed futile as I saw a fist come flying towards my face and then everything went black. When I woke up again, I looked around and saw Tamara in the corner, I crawled over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded and leaned into me. One of the men was stood in the room, his face was covered and he had a machine gun in his hands. I looked around the room to try and find something, anything that could be used as a weapon, but it seemed that the men had already thought of that and had already taken everything that could be used as a weapon out of the room. As I looked around though, I saw that this was a room where I used to hide as a little girl, it had a trap door that lead down to the basement, unfortunately, I knew I wouldn't be able to get to the trap door without being shot and it seemed like these guys shot to kill. The man in the room with us was staring at me, I tried to ignore it, but it wasn't easy. I felt Tamara move beside me.

"What's gonna happen to us?" She asked.

I looked down at her.

"I don't know Mara, I honestly don't know" I said.

Tamara shifted beside me and I pulled her against me tighter.

**~WTWC~**

A few hours went past and now Tamara was asleep using my shoulder as a pillow, whoever these guys were, they were what I would call professional douchebags and whoever these guys were fighting, well they seemed to have up and left, that is until I heard some movement under the floorboards. The man who was watching us had turned and gone into the adjacent bathroom so I quickly put my ear to the floor and tapped out Morse Code quietly. I heard the reply and then as the man came back into the room I sat up and gently shook Tamara. She woke up and I put my finger to my lips.

"Shhh, it's alright. Someone's here" I whispered

She looked at me and I smiled, giving a small nod. She gave a small smile and I silently told her to close her eyes again. Soon, I heard more gunfire and the guy who was in the room with us left in a hurry. I quickly moved over to the trap door and tried to open it. It was locked, I growled and looked around.

"Where've you put the key old man" I muttered.

I looked around the room and finally found the key, I smiled and ran back to the trap door, opening it and looking down. I saw this small Chinese guy stood there and I raised an eyebrow. But he didn't say anything, he just motioned for me to come down. I held up a finger to say 'One minute' and went back to Tamara. I woke her up and helped her towards the trap door.

"Go down there, you'll be alright" I said.

I heard footsteps coming and I hissed.

"Hurry!" I growled.

She looked at me and I gave a sigh.

"Forgive me for this Tamara" I muttered.

I then pushed her down and watched as the Chinese guy caught her. I then closed the door and took the key out, keeping it unlocked. I put the key down my bra and covered the trap door up, going back into the corner. The door opened and the guy who was watching us came back into the room, he looked around and I saw that he'd noticed that it was only me.

"Where's the other girl?" He asked.

I pointed to the bathroom, he nodded and went to walk over there. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his throat and his head, effectively catching him in a sleeper hold. I growled and while wrapping my legs around his waist, I turned his head to the side sharply, breaking his neck. I then let him go and took his gun off of him. I then went to the trap door and opened it, this time there was a rough looking guy stood there, I looked around as I heard more footsteps and quickly went down the trap door, closing it and hurrying over to my sister who was in the corner still. I still had the gun with me and in the dim light I checked it to see how much ammunition was left. I then looked around at the guys who were looking at us.

"Who're you?" One asked.

I looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you're the ones who owe _us_ an explanation. This is our house, who are those guys and what do you all want?" I asked.

A tough looking guy with a beret on his head looked down at us.

"You live here?" He asked back.

Well, it was pretty mumbled, but I understood it. I nodded and looked around again.

"Yes we do, now what is it you want here and who are they?" I demanded.

They began to explain what was happening and I nodded, keeping Tamara to me the whole time. When they had finished telling us I nodded and looked down at Tamara, who was as scared as hell.

"So who are you?" One of the guys asked.

I looked up to them and sighed.

"I'm KC and this is Tamara, who're you?" I replied.

The guy in the beret, who was obviously the leader of this group began to introduce said group.

"I'm Barney Ross, this is Yin Yang, Gunnar Jensen, Toll Road, Hale Caesar and Lee Christmas" he said.

With a nod, both Tamara and I looked up as we heard a bang up in the room. Obviously the guys were looking for us.

"Can we get out of here please?" Tamara asked.

I looked down at her and nodded, looking back up to the guys.

"I need to get her out of here, she's never been in this situation before" I said.

The guys nodded and Barney nodded to one of the guys, Toll to take us out of the basement. I motioned for Tamara to follow before I followed her, getting outside and looking around. It was quite cold out here and Tamara was just in her nightgown. I was lucky, I slept in my dressing gown and my nightgown, so I took my dressing gown off and put it around Tamara's shoulders as we were walked to a truck and told to wait there.

**~WTWC~**

Half an hour passed and once everything had calmed down, Barney came out to us.

"It's not gonna be safe there for you two" he said.

I looked at him and put my hands on my hips, giving him a glare.

"And where do you expect us to stay?" I asked.

He gave us a look and he was about to say something and I put my hand up.

"You're the ones who made us homeless, so you're the ones who're gonna put us up until things calm down" I said.

Barney was about to complain and I just raised my eyebrow, he sighed and I just stood there.

"Fine" he said.

I nodded and looked to Tamara.

"Go inside and pack a bag" I said.

Barney held out a hand.

"Wait a minute, I just said it's not safe" he stated.

I glared at him.

"And you expect me and my sister to just stay around six fully grown men in our night wear? I think not" I said.

Barney gave a sigh and shook his head as the guys came back to the truck and motorcycles.

"Toll and Gunnar, take these two inside to get some clothes" he said.

The two men nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"We don't need escorts" I growled.

Barney glared at me and I sighed, nodding and walking with the two men and my sister into the house.

**~WTWC~**

When we got into the house, I stepped over the guy who was laying by the door and then I walked up to my room and Tamara went to her room to collect some clothes. I looked back at Gunnar and held up a hand.

"Try anything, I'll make you wish you were dead" I warned.

He smiled and chuckled.

"I'd love to see you try" he said.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room to pack my bag, getting my toothbrush and everything. I went into the bathroom and got changed and then I walked out and waited for Tamara. She came out in normal clothes too and I smiled.

"Lets go then" I said.

She nodded and Toll went ahead of us, leaving the house through the front door and leaving us alone. As I went to step over one of the guys, a hand came out and grabbed my ankle making me gasp. I looked down and saw that one of the guys was actually alive and then I saw the others getting up.

"Okay, please tell me they're not dead?" Tamara asked.

I looked at her and then watched the guys as they opened up their shirts and looked at their bullet proof vests and then I looked back at Tamara.

"They're not dead" I stated.

The guys picked up their guns and held them at us, I looked to Gunnar who looked pretty pissed off and then I looked to my sister who looked to be scared as shit. I stayed where I was until the guys motioned their guns forward. I turned as did Gunnar and we began to walk, I gripped onto Tamara's hand to make her come with us.

"It'll be alright 'mara, I promise" I said.

She nodded at me and then we were all shoved into a room, Gunnar first, then me and then Tamara, who fell onto me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded again and I smiled and stroked her hair.

"We'll get out of this" I stated

Tamara looked at me and frowned.

"How're we gonna get out of this KC?" She asked.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Have you forgotten what profession I was in until almost a year ago?" I retorted.

Tamara looked at me and I smiled, looking over to Gunnar.

"They're clever I'll give them that. They put us in a room with no windows and no escape except from the way we came in which is probably guarded. If that's the case then we need to think up a diversion" I said.

**~WTWC~**

_**A/N: So, we're sorry we left you with a cliffhanger, but we thought that this would be a good place to stop the chapter. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, we try to write together as much as possible. I for one am enjoying writing this story with thebloodyrose77, it's fun and nice to see another person with the same kind of ideas as what I have. Anyhow, we'd like to thank our only reviewer...**_

_**- movielover123456**_

_**For reviewing and following our story. We'd also like to thank **Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester **for favouriting the story. We hope you continue to enjoy it as long as we will continue to write it. **_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Expendables

**Author: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Movies – Expendables  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own The Expendables; we're just playing with the characters. Sly Stallone and David Callaham own them.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Gunnar Jensen/OC & Toll Road/OC  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **The future depends on what we do in the present – Mahatma Ghandi. When two girls inherit a house from their grandfather, they don't realise that said house will bring an adventure of a lifetime for them. Set before the first movie. Co-written with thebloodyrose77.  
**Title: **When Two Worlds Collide  
**Warning(s): **Strong language, drug references, sexual situations.

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE EXPENDBLES POVs. APOLOGIES IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!**

**Chapter 4: **The Expendables

_Barney POV_

I gathered the team in a hidden spot in the woods that were in front of the house; we needed to make a plan of attack to get to the two girls in the house. When Toll Road had run from the house like he was running for his life, we were instantly on guard, in case he had been followed. When Toll Road told us about him coming out and the door being shut and locked, we were confused. The men inside were dead weren't they? We all looked towards the house and saw through the lit window, the men taking KC, Gunnar and Tamara. Proving that indeed they were alive, it was easy to tell how they'd survived due to the bullet proof vests they were wearing.

"Okay so what's the plan boss?" Yang asked the question in everyone's mind.

"Still working on it, but we need to hurry. These men are ready to kill"

Every one of them nodded at my words. They knew I was right, these men were merciless.

"So anyone got an idea they wanna put on the table?" I finished questioning.

The team looked at one another, hoping that one of them would speak up and get them out of this, but they all had faith in me otherwise I wouldn't be the boss. Then right there a voice alerted us all.

"Everyone to their positions!" Came the orders from the boss of the other group. We scattered in the woods near to see what was going on.

"I want your boss to step out and show himself" The man standing with a gun pointed to Tamara's head demanded.

I came out of the bushes with my hands in the air. I knew that Tamara had nothing to do with all of this and I wasn't going to let an innocent woman die because we were late to deliver a stupid package.

"You're the boss?" The masked man asked, gripping Tamara tighter.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're the boss too" I said as calm as I could.

"Yes. I want the package" the man demanded.

"Or?" I asked still calm but alarmed.

"Or what do you think? I'll kill them all one at a time and chop their bodes to little pieces before feeding them to the wild animals in that forest...but we can prevent all that if you simply gave me my package" the man said aggressively this time.

It was obvious that the man didn't plan for all this and he wasn't ready for it, he probably thought that he was going to meet some amateur, but to his surprise it had to be The Expendables. It was no secret that The Expendables were the best group of mercenaries. They had their own reputation amongst mercenaries, but they would never be good enough to live up to the reputation of The Expendables.

"I'll think about it" I said.

I noticed the look on Tamara's face and I nodded at her, trying to tell not to worry. Me and MY team were going nowhere until we got her and her sister out of there, alive.

"Well think quickly" the man said grabbing some of Tamara's hair and exposing her neck

"It will be a shame to have to kill this beautiful piece of ass"

The man then dragged Tamara back with him into the house but never taking his eyes nor his gun off of the mercenary in front of him. I walked back to the same spot where his team were, a few moments later all of them were standing around him with looks of dissatisfaction.

"These men are serious we should give them what they want" Toll Road said.

This surprised everyone including me, but after a few moments we found ourselves in two teams. One team with the idea of giving the package and the other with the idea of not giving over the package. I've never been a man to back down, if me and my team are sent to get a package and deliver it, then we would get the package and we would deliver it, even if a group of morons with guns in their hands were trying to stop us.

"We'll find a way to get in there and get them out" I said.

"We can't get back to the basement they found out about it" Lee said moving his hand across his face trying to get some ideas out of his brain.

We sat there thinking and making a plan to get out of this hellhole with the ladies safe, we're officially responsible for them now. The look that Tamara had given me made me want to save them even more. That look had hurt me and had bruised my dignity, so I would do all I could to get Tamara and her sister out of there like I promised them.

**~WTWC~**

_Gunnar POV_

Sitting in a room with no-way of escape wasn't the easiest thing to do for me. Not only was I beginning to withdrawal from not using when I needed to, but I was also sat in the room with two beautiful young women, which was beginning to play havoc on my self control, not that I had much to begin with. When one of the men came in and took the youngest girl out, I breathed a little sigh of relief, at least now I'd only have to deal with one woman playing havoc on my limited self control. A few minutes passed before the door opened again and the youngest...Tamara was her name, was shoved back in before the door was closed and locked.

"Are you OK?" The eldest...KC asked rushing to her side.

"Yeah...I'm fine" she said walking over to her spot on the floor and sitting there.

"What happened?" KC asked sitting by her side.

I watched and listened intently to what the younger girl said.

"They used me to threaten Barney. They told him that if he doesn't give them the package, they're going to kill us one at a time and chop our bodies into little pieces and feed us to the wild animals in the forest" she said as if remembering what the man said exactly.

"What did Barney say?" I asked. Tamara and KC looked at him.

"He said he'd think about it" Tamara said looking at me obviously waiting to see my reaction to the answer.

"That means they're still thinking of a way to get us out of here" I said.

Tamara just kept staring at me, I guessed she was wishing that this was all just a nightmare that she'd wake up from soon.

"What's in the package?" KC asked as she got up and stood in front of me.

I couldn't help thinking about how sexy she looked all angry and worried for her sister.

I looked at her then sighed.

"We don't know...we weren't told.." I began looking her in the eye.

"The other team's here because we were late for the deadline" I finished still looking at her and her back at me.

"Did you know were are we now?" KC asked looking behind her at Tamara.

"We are in the second floor the room at the end of the hall. Remember the one grandpa told us to stay away from" She told her remembering how their grandfather would obviously tell them to never enter this room

"And I still wonder why" KC said.

"We shouldn't just sit here doing nothing" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you suggest?" I asked her.

"I don't know...let's collect everything we can find around this room that can be used" she said and we all got up and started looking around the room and collect everything we can find.

**~WTWC~**

_Toll Road POV_

Waiting for the team to make up their mind was like waiting for the bus on a bank holiday. I sighed and shook my head.

"Guys, we need to get in there and help those girls" I said.

Lee and Hale looked at me.

"Gunnar's in there with them" Hale said.

I snorted.

"Yeah, Gunnar. The one who did speed to give him a buzz. You guys know how dangerous he can be" I stated.

Barney held up his hand and looked at all of us.

"I see where you're both coming from, yes, Gunnar's dangerous because he's going cold turkey to get off the drugs, but he also knows when to sober up and help out. They'll be safe with him in there" he said.

I rolled my eyes, yeah, safe...for now. Until Gunnar goes off on one of his crazy episodes and hurts them unintentionally. But I had no other choice, I either went with what Barney said or get into a fight about it. It was clear that most of the team didn't want to give up the package just so we could get the girls out. But then again, as I thought about it rationally...the men would probably kill the girls and Gunnar even if we gave them the package. I sighed, we were between a rock and a hard place.

**~WTWC~**

_Lee Christmas POV_

I gave a sigh as I watched the other guys think on what to do. All this time being taken to think of a plan to get a couple of girls and Gunnar out of a house when we could be going in there already and trying to get them out was frustrating me. Those girls have nothing to do with us, so why can't we just go and at least attempt to reason with the guys in the house, tell them that their beef was with us, not with the girls. I shook my head, all this over one lousy package that we didn't deliver on time, it wasn't like we were intentionally being tardy, we got caught up while trying to retrieve the package.

"Anyone got any ideas yet?" Barney asked.

I shook my head.

"No have you?" I asked.

Barney looked at me and shook his head too.

"That's why I'm askin'" he said.

Well I did have one idea, but it consisted of us just running in there and taking the men by storm, but that would probably get the girls killed. I sat down and I thought about it, this whole operation wouldn't have been a bother if the girls weren't in the house. Wait a minute, who are those girls and why are they in Wilfred's house? I guess that didn't really matter right now, we could ask them that when they were safe.

**~WTWC~**

_Hale Caesar POV_

All this waiting around was making my feet itch. I wanted to go in there and show them a little of the action that my baby could do, to hell with the house and those girls should've been there anyway, why hadn't Willy told them to get lost, whoever they were? I narrowed my eyes as Barney started to make a plan of action to get the girls out of the house before we did anything to the guys. I couldn't believe that that chick...Dixie she'd called herself...had sent another team to retrieve the package, it was like she didn't trust us or something.

"Hale, you need to create a diversion for us so we can get in there. I doubt they'd have the back covered, there's not enough of them for that" Barney said.

I grinned, now was my time to shine. Giving a nod, I primed my baby, ready for a good whoopin' of some amateur ass. This was pretty much the only thing that made sense to me, guns, violence and money, the three things that made me happy.

**~WTWC~**

_Yin Yang POV_

Barney told us our positions, he was going to go in with Lee and try to get the girls and Gunnar out of the room they were in while Hale had to create a diversion and Toll and I needed to go and take out as many men as we could. It was clear to me that the mission of getting the package back to our client was taking a back seat until we got the girls and Gunnar out from their prison. It worried me about the girls being in with not only merciless killers, but being in with Gunnar too, especially with the fact that they're girls and Gunnar isn't exactly of sane mind at the best of times. Though considering this, I trusted Barney's judgement, even if the others didn't.

**~WTWC~**

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense; thebloodyrose77 and I thought that putting a chapter full of The Expendables POVs would be good and help you...the readers to understand what The Expendables team are thinking throughout the situation we're putting them all in. Anyhow, we'd like to say thank you to...**_

_**movielover123456**_

_**For reviewing on the story and for following it too. We would also like to say thank you too** Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester **for favouriting the story. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


End file.
